


Human Resources

by TelltaleCoyote



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Found Family, Lunar Beast AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelltaleCoyote/pseuds/TelltaleCoyote
Summary: Of the Ox Squad, Darius is known to be the very foundation of their team aside from their leader himself, but it wasn't always this way. Jarvan proved to be a thorn in his side, and it took a lot more than a simple cooperation exercise to fix their issues.
Relationships: Darius/Jarvan Lightshield IV
Kudos: 7





	Human Resources

**Author's Note:**

> As told on the tin, this is a Lunar Beast story, a little bit off-season at this point!
> 
> However, I started to write this fic back in December, when the AU was first announced. I contemplated posting it, and eventually decided to do so at the behest of my friends, so I am putting this through the works and making it more palatable for public posting. 
> 
> This story may come off as a bit rough, but please keep in mind, this is the first fic I've written in nearly five years!

**PROLOGUE**

2057, The year of the Ox.

With the arrival of the new year, new opportunities and challenges presented themselves to many people, but to those who reside in Lunar City, a threat to their safety loomed on the horizon.

Fortunately, the citizens of Lunar City were not left unprotected. As per tradition, the corresponding Lunar God had begun selecting their chosen few to keep the city under watch, with their leader already on the search for these newly appointed guardians.

Some teammates were easier to find than others, such as Aphelios, a silent young man whose faith in the Bull God was on full display, his strange and dated methods of devotion were how he discovered he was the first to be chosen to be on the Lunar Ox squad, even before his leader, or so he described in his messages to the minotaur.

On the other hand, others were on the more difficult side, namely the young orphan, Annie. With a knack for getting in trouble, from stealing extra cookies, to modifying the terminals at local net-cafes for more free time, she was never at one group home for extended periods of time. Despite being the most difficult to track down due to her constant relocation, Annie was ecstatic to join the team, happy to use her skills for the good of her city, but more importantly, to finally have a place to call home.

Luckily, Alistar would have little to no trouble tracking down the remaining chosen for his squadron but overcoming one hurdle only led to him facing another—team bonding.

Alistar would say he has no favorites, or even a second-in-command, but if he did, he would have designated Darius to that position. The steadfast warrior was not always on good terms with the bull, strain between the two arose from a fight for the squadron’s leadership, Darius eventually came to see that Alistar’s position as leader wasn’t just given to him by the Lunar God, but earned through his strong efforts of holding together, as well as coordinating them all as a team.

While he came to respect his leader, Darius found himself unable to do the same for his squad mate, Jarvan. Jarvan was the son of a well know CEO in Lunar City, and he was expected to take his position soon, the last thing he wanted was to be put into such a “brutish” job such as the Lunar Squadrons, but his father insisted, which felt more like a threat than a suggestion to him.

Initially turned off by the job, Jarvan did the bare minimum around the Lunar HQ, up until he realized the popularity that came with the position. The actual gig may not have been his first choice, but after seeing the attention that was being given to him fueled his urge to take it seriously.

Darius and Alistar both saw this shift in outlook amazing, if not also vain, but a massive improvement nonetheless… Until Darius saw what would follow Jarvan’s sudden urge to become a better teammate.

To say it reminded him of his arguments with Alistar would be an understatement, it was the exact same scenarios, except worse. Darius and Jarvan began to clash at every meeting, unable to agree with each other on anything, from patrol routes, to where the squad should eat after practice.

Eventually Alistar had enough of their bickering, he was experienced in various facets of leadership and saw no reason to dip back into the basics for these two alone—team bonding.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

“Suspension?!”

Darius was taken aback by his leader’s words, not once expecting to hear this after how close they have grown. “Why am I being dragged down by the mistakes that this idiot is making?!”

“First of all, this is not suspension. Secondly, we respond to bad ideas with light criticism, not with a coffee mug to the head.” Alistar sighed, rubbing his forehead. Darius and Jarvan were having more and more disagreements with every passing meeting, and with the Lunar Festival inching ever so closer, they could not afford to be anything but a well-oiled machine.

Sitting beside Darius was none other than a very inconvenienced Jarvan, this private meeting being nothing more than two kids being called to the principal’s office in the eyes of the rest of the squad. “You’re right, being stuck with this meathead isn’t suspension, it’s hell.”

“Me, a _meathead_? For what, not wanting to turn our duties into a glorified social meet and greet with every civilian that looks our way?” Darius practically snarled at the other male, his fist slamming against Alistar’s desk.

Upon seeing Jarvan preparing to spit out another snarky remark, Alistar raised his hand to silence them both. Knowing that his idea wasn’t getting across the first time, he felt the need to clarify some aspects of his plan.

“Once again, this is not suspension. I am ordering you two to double down on your duties, you will be going around Lunar City to help with additional preparations for the festival. There is no doubt that with such simple jobs, you two will finally be able to get along, at least better than you are right now.” Alistar rumbled out, his deep voice always carried a serious weight to every one of his words. “Starting tomorrow, you will be reporting to these organizers downtown to assist them in whatever they ask of you.”

Alistar slid a tablet from his side of the desk to theirs, his touch unlocking it and showing various listings of local businesses and tasks that linked to the upcoming festivities. Jarvan was the furthest from pleased, as signaled by his loud sigh. “I finally decide to show some interest in this damn squadron, and I get punished for it. Are you going to have me scrub the stalls too, Alistar?”

“My duties, Alistar, you need me to help you out here at the base! Surely this isn’t necessary…” Darius continued to express disbelief, but read through the report nonetheless, knowing better than to show blatant disrespect as his opposing squad mate is.

“Keep talking back like a child and I will, Jarvan. Even Annie is better than this, and she’s a third of your age.” The bull addressed the philanthropist, before turning to Darius with a slightly lighter tone. “Don’t worry about those. Fiora has stepped up greatly in the past few weeks, handling the work the both of you left unfinished thanks to your petty fights, she will be my aid for the time being.”

“What? But I-“

“No, no more arguing about this! Otherwise, I might actually have to consider suspending both of you.” Alistar clenched his fists in agitation, both arguing men halted upon sensing this. “Go home. As you can see, you both will be incredibly busy tomorrow.”

Despite them both having much fuel for this fire, Jarvan and Darius both knew when to cut it quits when it came to making a scene in front of their leader. Darius, though, still managed to find a way to get the last word in, slapping the tablet against Jarvan’s chest, into his arms.

“Don’t be late, I already got the times and locations down.” Darius muttered, pushing open the door and making his leave, Jarvan following suit.

After their departure, Alistar placed his face into his hands, sighing loudly. The bull enjoyed his brief moments of silence before speaking out into the air. “You know, it’s not nice for a young lady like you to intrude on private conversations.”

Alistar raised his head once more, looking up at the single exit from his office, the door having not once been fully closed since the two men were called in for their meeting. There stood Annie, the young girl having been peeking through the open door the whole time.

“You always told me, if one of the squad has a problem, so do the rest of us.” Annie responded, gently opening, and closing the door behind her, turning to face Alistar with her hands behind her back. “And I always want to help everyone here.”

“From what you’ve heard, this isn’t much of a problem you can help out with, little one.” Alistar grunted, rising from his seat to go join the young girl by the exit, holding out his hand for her to grab ahold of.

“Well, Miss Foxy-Lady always tells me she has a few tricks to make people get along!” Annie added with a chuckle, her hand only able to grab ahold of a single digit on Alistar’s hand.

“Well, Miss… Um, Foxy-Lady’s solutions always leave someone hurt, I would know.” The bull huffed, pushing open the door to walk Annie home for the night, before suddenly looking down at the young girl. “Wait, I told you not to hang out in their district!”

“But Miss Fortune took me with her to get take-out at a really tasty spot there!”

“There is a reason why I don’t let her hang out at HQ when you’re around!”


End file.
